The present invention relates to a learning system, a learning apparatus, and a learning method for presenting learning information to a learner using a computer and the Internet.
In Japan, a plan is being carried out to install at least two personal computers in a regular classroom of every elementary, junior high, and high school (hereinafter referred to as a school) for use of the Internet by 2005. In response to this, while using information on the Internet with personal computers, projectors and the like, an active debate and learning on a subject are already performed in many schools. Such a system will hereinafter be referred to as a learning system.
When conducting a class utilizing information on the Internet with personal computers and the like, as described above, often a difficult question extending over a wide range of fields is encountered which even the teacher cannot answer. An expert system on the Web may be used to get over this situation. However, the expert system is inconvenient when an answer is required on the spot. The expert system also has a disadvantage of requiring much time for preparation because of a need for writing a question in detail, a need for viewing a file currently being read, and the like. Moreover, with line congestion making the connection difficult and the like, an answer is not necessarily obtained instantly, thus preventing smooth proceeding with learning. Thus, with the conventional learning system, it is difficult to quickly obtain an answer to a question during learning, so that proceeding with learning is hindered.